<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piercing Eyes and Loving Leather by WritingAnAlternateUniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536559">Piercing Eyes and Loving Leather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAnAlternateUniverse/pseuds/WritingAnAlternateUniverse'>WritingAnAlternateUniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander (Movies), The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cum Inflation just a little bit, F/F, F/M, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Oviposition with jelly eggs and toy, Pegging, Piercings, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strap-Ons, Stuffing, Switch Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Switch Kurgan, Tattoos, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, also there's some weird kinks lets gooooo, there is some magic to some degree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAnAlternateUniverse/pseuds/WritingAnAlternateUniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet someone at a Kink Pride Rally, you wouldn't think that you would fall in love with them so quickly. Geralt had promised himself not to fall in love with anyone, though, and it took some smooth convincing from Kurgan's side to convince this pretty pierced goth to give him a chance, if just for one night. But things go well, very well, and things start to bloom into something more...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Kurgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Characters in The Witcher Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rally Forth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonQueenTessa/gifts">DragonQueenTessa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the person that I am gifting this to was the one who galaxy brained this ship and I got pulled in way too deep in our Discord conversations. This is one of my favorite pairings now, and I can't just think of a Modern AU without writing at least a little bit of it! Sure, this may end up a slow-moving fanfic, but I like this idea too much now. We will start this and see how it goes lol...</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He planned that this time would be different than the last. He would not allow himself to be swept away by some random person who was bigger or claimed that they knew more than him. He would not allow himself to be taken to a private place for a quick shag. He would not allow himself to give in to a one night stand who didn't know what they were doing, never again.<br/>Or that's what the plan was, anyway.<br/>...<br/>Maybe he could make one exception to his plans...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is from Geralt's point of view. There will be point of view shifts between Geralt and Kurgan either between chapters or within the chapters themselves, but I promise to make note of them.</p><p>This chapter includes self-doubt, smut, and the mention of genitalia (both cis and trans), and implications of a one-night stand gone wrong that left Geralt with a bad experience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day of the Kink Pride Rally and Convention. Geralt wasn't too nervous, but it was his first one in a very long time, about 5 years to be exact. After some bad experiences, leading to scars that he hadn't consented to, and after his top surgery, he felt that maybe it was time to try again. This time, he wouldn't be mistaken for a woman. This time, he wouldn't be harassed. Maybe this time he wouldn't be hurt by some one night stand that didn't respect his boundaries.<br/>
Geralt groans at the memory as he pulls his black leather jacket on. Pins and buttons shimmer in the dim light of his hotel room, and the patches all over the arms and the back told a story that most of the people attending should be able to read well. The trans flag sits on his right arm, the pan flag just below that. On his left, kink flags or patches that mentioned his kinks; a patch with a knife on it, a patch with rope, and the like. On his back laid the special interest patches, but he wouldn't really address those unless someone brought them up. He was there to explore today, and maybe find more pins and patches. Maybe learn a few more tricks with his knife and some knots for rope...</p><p>He planned that this time would be different than the last. He would not allow himself to be swept away by some random person who was bigger or claimed that they knew more than him. He would not allow himself to be taken to a private place for a quick shag. He would not allow himself to give in to a one night stand who didn't know what they were doing, never again.<br/>
Or that's what the plan was, anyway.</p><p>Geralt pulled his white-blonde hair in a bun, grabbed his wallet, phone, keys (as well as the hotel key; couldn't leave that behind), a pair of sunglasses, and he slid out the door to make his way to the center.</p><p>When he arrived, there were already a bunch of people there at the convention center. Many people just in a bunch of kink wear, but still covering the essentials. Geralt almost felt a little overdressed, but decided it was for the best. He ascends the stairs, gets through security, and makes his way inside. Looking around, Geralt notes that things were very well done. Unlike some other Kink Pride organizations, this one made sure security was tight enough that no minor to any degree could slip in, or even look in. Geralt took a deep breath and strides on. The flags that hung around matched some of his kink patches and there were plenty of LGBTQ+ pride flags around as well.<br/>
The white-haired man makes his way to the artist's alley. Sure, he didn't have much money to spend here, but he had enough to buy a few small things, and he had the time to attend some of the lesson booths. One in particular he wanted to attend was the shibari tying. He found the intricate patterns intriguing and it was one of the many things he wanted to try. As he made his way over, he had to stop short.</p><p>There, leading the booth, was a giant of a man. He had a mane of black hair tied back in a braid and striking blue eyes, more similar to the sky than any other blue eye that Geralt had seen before. The man was holding a red and pink rope, and though it was just as thick as any rope for tying and bondage in a general sense, it looked like a thin piece of thread in his large paws.<br/>
Geralt's mind raced. He would do this lesson with this man who quite obviously knew what he was doing, and then presumably never see him again. Though the thought made Geralt's heart ache briefly, he knew it was for the best. This raven-haired beast of a man would be busy all weekend, possibly, and wouldn't remember Geralt to any degree if he were to try and approach the man later.</p><p>So, he started toward the booth again. He kept his eyes up, trying not to look the man with the rope up and down. As he approached, the man looks over to him, something flashing in those blue eyes. Geralt couldn't quite catch what it was. Was he appraising Geralt? Was he looking at his piercings and buttons in disdain? Or was it something else entirely?<br/>
Geralt looks up at the man as he stands there in front of him. The beast's eyebrow quirks up and a smirk plays at his lips.</p><p>"What'cha here for, Snow White?" The man growls, his voice reverberating through the air like some deep, mesmerizing drum. Geralt tried not to let the nickname get to him.</p><p>"Lessons. I saw that you offered free lessons on beginner shibari rigging," Geralt responds, trying to keep his voice level and smooth.</p><p>The giant blinks a few times before grinning and chuckling heartily, a tooth gap peeking through his lips.<br/>
"Of course, of course. The name is Kurgan. I'm an expert, one may say, at doing these things. First thing's first, jacket off. I do have to tie on you first so you have a feeling for the rope, alright? So you don't tie too tight," the man, Kurgan, winks.</p><p>Geralt pulls his jacket off like it was no big deal. He had top surgery, and faint scars now, so it wouldn't be too awkward... He smirks up at Kurgan, his amber eyes catching the sky blue ones.<br/>
"Sure. Just don't tie me up too tight. I have other things I wanna do this weekend," he teases, earning a gruff laugh from Kurgan once more. "I'm Geralt, by the way."</p><p>"Fine, sure, whatever you say," Kurgan said slowly before tilting his head a little, almost like a dog, at learning Geralt's name. "Geralt, huh? Well, Geralt, let's get started."</p><p>Geralt knelt down on a comfortable pad as Kurgan got to work. His hands were tied behind his back, his knees spread out just a bit. The large man's paws brush down Geralt's bare arms, the calloused skin making Geralt tremble slightly. The rope tightened into patterns along his spine. His legs were tied up in the kneeling position. Geralt takes a deep breath, shifting slightly.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Came Kurgan's gruff voice, full of concern. "Do you need me to untie you or loosen anything?"</p><p>Geralt chuckles in amusement. "No, I am totally fine. But this is quite elaborate for someone who is supposed to be learning the basics..." Geralt's tone was teasing and low, a little more so than he had meant. The fact of the matter, though, was that Kurgan's closeness and touch were doing things to Geralt. Things that Geralt had only hoped wouldn't happen today.</p><p>"Alright, then. Just a while longer, dear," came Kurgan's voice, awfully close to Geralt's ear to be professional.</p><p>Geralt feels the goosebumps roll over his neck and arms in waves as he feels the giant go back to tying the bi-colored rope up into knots. Soon, Kurgan was done and steps around in front of Geralt before kneeling in front of the white-blonde man. Geralt made a brief note in his more desperately horny file that, in this position, Geralt was face-level to Kurgan's crotch. He could practically smell the leather from where he kneels. Kurgan tests the restraints briefly before smirking lopsidedly, that damn tooth gap making another appearance. His face was awfully close as he squats in front of Geralt. It took everything in the smaller, restrained man not to take a glance between Kurgan's thighs to try to see what Kurgan had under those leather pants...</p><p>"Too tight?" Kurgan jostles Geralt out of his thoughts.<br/>
"Nope."<br/>
"Too loose?"<br/>
"I can't exactly move, Kurgan."<br/>
"Good. Now you know exactly how tight it needs to be, right?"<br/>
"Right, yeah."<br/>
"Are you ready to learn the knots, or do you want to kneel for me a while longer?" That smirk turned into a wicked grin and those eyes were filled with something different... His pupils were blown wide.<br/>
Geralt feels his face heat up as he bites at the backs of his snakebites absently as he thinks about it.<br/>
"I think I'm ready... That is, unless you want to show your work off?" Geralt purrs lowly, looking Kurgan up and down briefly.</p><p>The giant man hums and winks, pulling his phone out. "Mind if I grab a picture of my work? Front and back? I'll blur your face out if I post it anywhere."<br/>
Kurgan's promise was meaningful, but Geralt suspected a little more to it than just for professional purposes.</p><p>"Sounds fine to me, as long as you send them to me," Geralt felt himself say. He hadn't thought about what he said until he said it, and fuck did he almost regret it.</p><p>Kurgan's eyebrow raises and the smirk reappears. "Sure. What's your number, Snow White?" He teases, earning a growl from Geralt, though both of them were being playful and the other knew it. Geralt recites his number as Kurgan moves around behind him to take pictures, both from far away and up close, his breath teasing at Geralt's exposed neck as he takes a picture of the knots down Geralt's back. Then, he moves around and takes a solitary picture from the front before he texts Geralt the pictures.</p><p>Geralt smirks at Kurgan as the phone in his jacket pocket buzzed. "Well. Now that we are both satisfied with this, why don't you teach me how to tie you up?" Geralt teases.<br/>
Kurgan guffaws before starting to untie Geralt. "Fuck, you're no fun. What if I had wanted to keep you like this?" Kurgan asks playfully as the red and pink rope falls away with just a few tugs.</p><p>Geralt carefully stands up with a soft groan, looking at the faint rope marks on his wrists and arms. He could just barely feel the marks on his legs and the indentations of the folds of the mat he had been kneeling on in his knees. He smirks to himself, rubbing the pad of a finger over the marks.</p><p>Maybe he could make one exception to his plans...</p><p>Eventually, Geralt got the hang of tying the rope around the mannequin that was set up for practice. Kurgan leans close, a smirk on his lips as his warm breath rolls across Geralt's ear and down his neck.<br/>
"Looks good. Maybe you can practice on me sometime?" Came his smooth voice. Geralt rolls his amber eyes and glances back at Kurgan, meeting the sly baby blues head-on.</p><p>"Maybe. But I think I'd prefer a private lesson tonight so I'm sure I got it all down." Geralt said lowly.</p><p>Kurgan's sly smirk grows. "When and where? Anything you want me to bring?" He growls.</p><p>Geralt grabs Kurgan by the front of the shirt and pulls him close to growl in his ear. "9:00 PM. Sharp. The hotel just down the road. Room 144. I'll supply the room service, lube, and the condoms, if you supply the rope and the cock. Bring any toys you please. I have plenty of stamina and I'm a bit desperate. Been a while, y'know?"</p><p>Kurgan's face heats up as he pulls away a little. "You got it." Was all he got to say before more convention goers come up to get the rigging lessons. Geralt slips away, pulling his jacket back on and pulling his phone out. He opens the text, saving Kurgan's number, before looking at the pictures, feeling fiery electricity slip down his spine, and around his body, just pooling in his lower belly. Anticipation was already starting to grow. He took a glance at the clock and cursed quietly.</p><p>5 more hours.</p><p>But that was 5 more hours to get some things together and make some preparations...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was definitely a little rougher (and longer) than I had intended. I hope this is received well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Test Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt and Kurgan have a night of fun. But will Kurgan still be there in the morning?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 30 minutes before Kurgan was to arrive and Geralt was a bit stressed. Well, more than a little bit; he was very stressed. His mind was racing as he pulls a fluffy robe on as he steps out of the shower. This beast of a man, if he did come, sounded like he may want a second date, but that was before all of this. Geralt cursed under his breath as he paces. Everything was clean and tidy and laid out. Water, snacks and other small food items, a couple new bottles of lube, a pack of condoms (the chance was low, but not impossible), and he had a few other things (a ball gag, a blindfold, and some lotion) laid out on the desk nearby. He was prepared physically.</p><p>Mentally, though, he was doubting. Sure, his jacket had the trans flag patch and all, but what if Kurgan hadn't seen it?<br/>
Geralt unconsciously tugs at one of his lobe earrings.<br/>
What if Kurgan took one look at his anatomy and turned away? All of those hours spent holding off masturbating would be wasted in a single moment...</p><p>Those 30 minutes flew by much quicker than Geralt had anticipated. It was 9:00 and there was a knock on the door.</p><p>Geralt opens the door, his robe just barely covering below his hips. Kurgan stood there, his waving onyx locks hanging down around his face. He held a suitcase, which Geralt presumed were overnight clothes, and the other things Kurgan had 'promised' to bring.<br/>
He steps aside to let Kurgan in with a small smirk. Some of the doubts from before were starting to melt away as he saw Kurgan eyeing his robe, what skin he could see... He watched Kurgan's eyes catch on his nipple piercings, and the navel ring, as the giant stepped inside.</p><p>"Didn't think you had that much metal on ya'. This ought to be fun." Kurgan purrs as he brushes past Geralt with a smirk.</p><p>Geralt chuckles and follows behind him, closing and locking the door thoroughly, making sure to put the 'do not disturb' sign on the outside of the door.</p><p>"What, you didn't see all of my earrings and face jewelry and wonder if there was more underneath?" Geralt asks teasingly as he sits on the edge of the bed, watching Kurgan put his suitcase on the second bed in the room. Geralt's robe was starting to fall undone, sliding down one shoulder as he leans back on his hands.</p><p>Kurgan glances over and he eyes Geralt hungrily. "I did. Just didn't expect them on your pretty nipples."</p><p>Geralt flushes a little, his cheeks warm as he brushes some of his fluffy white hair out of his face. He had neglected to put it up after showering and blow-drying his hair and felt like maybe he should have... That is, until Kurgan tucks some of Geralt's hair behind his ear and kneels in front of him.</p><p>"What's your safe word?" Kurgan rumbles kindly, a hand on Geralt's knee. Geralt shudders a little at the warm touch.</p><p>Kurgan wasn't pressuring him, didn't pull anything out or touch him too close. Sure he was close, but he was close in a way where it was almost as if Kurgan was worshiping him... Kurgan didn't box him in. In fact, Kurgan was just far enough away, and just open enough for Geralt to move away if he felt uncomfortable. Kurgan hadn't pushed him into a submissive position immediately, instead taking on a subtly submissive position himself (though they both knew Kurgan would be topping tonight, they had texted about it over that 5 hour period). Kurgan seemed to really want to keep Geralt comfortable. Unlike how the man before Kurgan had done so long ago, Kurgan was open and willing to let Geralt revoke his consent to what was going on.</p><p>"Roach," Geralt blurts. Kurgan raises a brow in a silent question as to why that word in specific.<br/>
"The, uh... My horse's name. Not cockroach..." Geralt explains quickly, his face warm with embarrassment. But Kurgan chuckles and nods.</p><p>"I was concerned you meant cockroach and were calling me one or something. That makes more sense... Anyway, if your mouth is taken up and you can't say anything, tap me three times or squeeze once. As long as you are tied up, nothing will be in your mouth, but if you aren't tied up and your mouth isn't free, tap or squeeze as you need to, alright?" Kurgan explains slowly.</p><p>Geralt marveled to himself about the care Kurgan was taking. The time that he had been left with a bad experience, the man hadn't given him that option. Only a safe word.</p><p>"Alright," Geralt breathes, sitting up a little and running a hand through Kurgan's hair. The giant leans into his hand, closing his eyes briefly before opening them and looking into Geralt's eyes.</p><p>"Color?" Kurgan asks. He looks concerned at Geralt's confusion. "Like, red, yellow or green. Traffic light. Red is stop, yellow is slow down and maybe talk about it, green is you are fine to keep going. I need to know since I'm dominating. I can be a bit intense, if I'm being honest."</p><p>Geralt nods in understanding before smiling warmly. "Green."</p><p>"Are you ready to get started, sweetheart?" Kurgan growls with a smirk that was met with Geralt's nod.<br/>
"I am. Green and good to go."<br/>
"Good. I want you to be a good boy and obedient tonight. Can you do that?"<br/>
"Of course. Do you prefer 'my lord,' 'sir,' or 'master?'"<br/>
"Pick one and stick with it, dear."<br/>
"Sir for now. If we get closer, I may let you have the others."<br/>
"Is that a promise?" Kurgan growls playfully as he stands up, starting to unbutton his dark purple button-down.</p><p>Geralt smirks and messes with the thin inner string that kept his robe together still. "Of course it is." He purrs as he rakes his eyes down Kurgan's chest. He was so well built, strong and broad, his arms muscular and likely able to hold Geralt down without breaking a sweat.</p><p>Kurgan tosses his shirt to the floor before walking over to his suitcase. He unzips it, the sound of the zipper filling the room as he pulls a roll of bi-colored pastel yellow and light blue rope from the case. Geralt tilts his head, looking at the pretty rope and makes a note to ask about the colors later, eyeing Kurgan as he puts the rope off to the side. He pulls out a few small bullet vibrators, glancing at Geralt with a hungry smirk.</p><p>"I hope you like what I have planned for you, dear," Kurgan's words fill the room, making Geralt sigh in anticipation. The giant's voice was warm, like a blanket right out of the dryer, wrapping around Geralt and making him feel comfortable and safe.</p><p>Geralt spreads his legs a little as Kurgan makes his way over once more. Kurgan's eyes fall on that thin ribbon holding Geralt's robe together. "Which would you prefer, me pulling that off of you, or would you prefer to strip yourself?" He croons.</p><p>Geralt smiles and leans back on his hands again. "Take it off of me. I think you'd like seeing what I have to offer." </p><p>Kurgan leans close, sliding a hand down Geralt's chest before taking the string in between his thumb and index finger and pulling. The loose bow comes undone and the robe falls onto the bed, exposing Geralt's body. There were a few tattoos on Geralt's thighs of strange monsters and runes. Kurgan glances down Geralt's body, seeing another few piercings a little lower... One on the skin above Geralt's t-dick and another on the t-dick itself. Kurgan groans and kneels in front of Geralt, pushing one of his legs open a little further, earning a smirk from the man above him.</p><p>"Color?" Kurgan hums, licking Geralt's inner thigh, slick already having made a thick layer down Geralt's thighs.</p><p>"Green. Please, sir..." Geralt whines desperately, grabbing at Kurgan's hair.<br/>
Kurgan moves his head back with a smirk. "If you can't keep your hands to yourself right now, you won't be able to use them until we finish." Kurgan growls.<br/>
Geralt takes his hands back and puts them at his sides. "Yes, sir."</p><p>Kurgan suddenly surges forward and buries his face in Geralt's folds, inhaling his scent and laving his tongue up to Geralt's pierced dick. Geralt lets out a moan, gripping the sheets underneath his hands. </p><p>"Fuck! Kurgan!" Geralt hisses, rolling his hips down minutely. Kurgan smirks up at Geralt, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he does so. He laves his tongue around the piercings one by one before pulling away to stand up. "No... Come back..." Geralt pants and whines.<br/>
"Would you prefer me getting you off right now, or would you rather slick up my cock with that pretty mouth of yours so I can fuck you?"</p><p>Geralt growls a little bit and mumbles something under his breath.<br/>
"What was that?" Kurgan snarls, grabbing Geralt's chin and lifting it up to look at him.<br/>
Geralt shudders and averts his eyes. "Cock."<br/>
"Color?"<br/>
"Green."<br/>
"Good boy. Now, I must warn you, I have a few piercings myself," Kurgan's voice trails as he steps back to start taking his pants off, the movement slow and meticulous. Geralt watches Kurgan's cock spring out of his pants, drooling at the sight of the piercings practically lining his cock. It was like he had every single dick piercing available... And then some. Geralt was a slut for a man with piercings...</p><p>Geralt shifts himself closer, eyes trained on his cock. "What can I do for you, sir?"<br/>
Kurgan's eyes rake over Geralt's body. "Open your mouth, my dear. I want to use your sweet mouth to let you get a taste of what I have to offer," Kurgan's voice rumbles.</p><p>Geralt obeys, opening his mouth eagerly, shifting a little closer on the bed. Kurgan just standing there in front of him, tall enough that Geralt's face was level with that thick cock, made the white haired man drool eagerly. Kurgan slowly presses his cock into Geralt's warm mouth. He groans as he feels Geralt's tongue laving at a thick vein on the underside of his cock, swirling briefly around one of the studs of his piercings, before resuming a flattened position so Kurgan could push his cock into Geralt's mouth just a little further.</p><p>Geralt was drooling for sure. He felt the string of warm saliva slide down his chin, gliding down his throat and making him writhe briefly. Kurgan chuckles lowly.<br/>
"Taste good, darling? I promise I won't make your sweet body want for me too long." He said, the low rumbling practically traveling through Kurgan's body, lightly vibrating on Geralt's tongue through his cock.<br/>
Geralt slowly starts to bob his head, suckling eagerly as he looks up at Kurgan. The giant's eyes were dazed and blown wide with lust as he stares down to Geralt, practically panting as he puts a large paw behind Geralt's head. Though it was there, it was so lightly there that Geralt could pull away if he so wished. </p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for them to switch positions. Geralt was on his knees with his chest pressed into the sheets, his arms behind his back as Kurgan tied them up with that pretty rope. Geralt closes his eyes, focusing on the warmth of Kurgan's body so close to his own as the giant ties him up.<br/>
"Would you like one of the vibrators I brought to play a little more, or would you like to get on with it?" Kurgan's voice came, close to Geralt's ear, enough so that the smaller man could feel the heat of his breath.<br/>
"S-save them for another time..." Geralt heard himself whimper. "Maybe in the morning, I don't care, I just need you."<br/>
Kurgan's chuckle sent a roll of electricity down his spine, making his hole leak more of his slick. He could practically feel his cunt drooling for Kurgan's cock.<br/>
"Sounds fine to me, Geralt. Green, I assume?"<br/>
"Yeah, green, please... ah- wait-" Geralt squeaks out as he feels Kurgan move away. His bed partner freezes as Geralt murmurs out a quiet 'yellow.'<br/>
"What's wrong, dear?"<br/>
"I, uh, could you please use a condom? I have lots on the table, and there are some XLs and stuff, I just..." He trails, listening for Kurgan's protest, but getting none. "I just don't wanna risk it, you know?" Geralt finishes quietly.<br/>
Kurgan's hand slides down Geralt's side to touch his hands. "Of course I will. I planned to anyway. Is that all of what you were worried about, or is there more, dear?"<br/>
Geralt wracks his brain for anything else. He then shakes his head a little bit. "No, that's all. I'm green now."<br/>
Kurgan's lips brush the back of Geralt's neck. "Okay. I'm gonna go grab a few and a bottle of lube." He said and moved off the bed.</p><p>Geralt was then very aware of where Kurgan was in the room. It was like his body was some radar. He felt Kurgan move towards the TV stand, where all of the condoms were laid out. He could practically feel Kurgan look through them, grab a couple, and peruse the bottles of lube, smelling them and looking the bottles over. When Kurgan moved close again, Geralt was practically able to see him, even though he was facing the headboard. Kurgan moved again as he starts to open a condom, and Geralt moans softly at the feeling of Kurgan's lips at his cunt. His tongue shoots out, lapping at Geralt's slick, making the smaller moan a little louder. </p><p>After a moment of that, though, Kurgan moved back up again, kneeling behind Geralt. His cock, covered by a condom and slick with lube, presses lightly against the lips of his cunt. One of Kurgan's large hands open him up a little more, a thumb gently pulling him open as he starts to slowly guide and slip the head of his cock in. Geralt could feel each stud of each piercing as they pass against his walls. He whimpers out, groaning quietly. Kurgan lets out a grunt, leaning over Geralt's body and licking at his neck.<br/>
"Does my cock feel good? You're squeezing me so nice," he pants into Geralt's skin, earning a shuddering moan from Geralt.<br/>
"Yes, sir. Please, give me more."</p><p>They started slow, Kurgan thrusting lazily into Geralt, pushing sweet moans and whines from him. Geralt soon growls softly.<br/>
"I'm not fragile, Kurgan... Please, faster. Harder."<br/>
Kurgan nips at Geralt's earlobe with a laugh. "Fine, dear. You poor thing," he purrs, sliding his cock out almost all the way, before thrusting back in, roughly.<br/>
The movement punches out a keen from Geralt, making his hands ball into fists behind his back. "Fuck! Kurgan!" He whines.</p><p>Kurgan holds onto Geralt's hips, firmly, as he starts to jackhammer into Geralt's slick heat, groaning and grunting. Geralt's whines and whimpers take over any coherent words or string of thoughts as Kurgan's cock seems to reach new depths in Geralt's body, practically kissing Geralt's cervix as Kurgan thrusts in. Seconds feel like minutes and minutes feel like hours as they both start to reach their climax, Geralt gasping and trying to warn Kurgan to no avail. His thighs twitch and his legs practically give out as he cums around Kurgan's cock, letting out a high-pitched keening moan. Kurgan thrusts in a couple more times before sliding out as he cums. The condom tip swells with his load as he lays his cock on Geralt's back, riding out his high. In no time, though, the condom breaks, pooling Kurgan's thick seed onto Geralt's lower back.<br/>
"Fuck... I'm sorry, Geralt," Kurgan starts, but was met with a tired grumble. He leans closer. "What was that?"<br/>
"It's fine, not in me, good. Tired. Don't worry about it."<br/>
"Hey, stay awake a little so we can get you cleaned up a little bit, dear."</p><p> </p><p>Kurgan had to help a very pliant Geralt clean up his back and just in general. His hair was a mess and he was grumbling about how he didn't want to be walking around. His whole tune seemed to change, though, when he was clean and had fresh nightclothes on. They settle into the clean second bed for the night, Kurgan having moved his stuff after changing into fresh boxers and a thin shirt.</p><p>When morning came, Geralt's eyes flutter open. He was warm. He wondered if he had put pillows behind his back, or if Kurgan had done so when he left, because there was very much a wall behind his back. He sighs and stretches, his arms sliding above his head, before smacking a face. The smack earns a grunt and a snort as the man behind Geralt wakes up with a start.<br/>
"Whuzzat?" came Kurgan's drawl.<br/>
Geralt freezes and his eyes widen.</p><p>Why was Kurgan actually still here?</p><p>And why did Geralt like that fact so much that his chest felt warm and his heart felt full?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, he'll have to figure this out next chapter! They'll have more of a deep conversation in chapter 3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>